Norton Mapes
Norton Mapes (voiced by Greg Baldwin) is a grossly overweight, geeky engineer employed by Armacham Technology Corporation, he is one of the few survivors following the attack by Replica forces on Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon When the Point Man first encounters him, Mapes requests assistance in disabling Armacham Technology Corporation's security system in exchange for his help in resetting the network server hub. Shortly after the system is disabled, however, Mapes reneges on his promise and actively tries to sabotage and impede the Point Man's progress, primarily by unleashing Armacham Technology Corporation Defense Turrets, which have been scattered throughout the building, on the Point Man. For unknown reasons, Mapes is extremely loyal to Genevieve Aristide. Near the end of F.E.A.R., at Genevieve's behest, he is seen attempting to destroy all classified information regarding Armacham Technology Corporation's activities with the Perseus and Origin projects in the Origin Facility. Harlan Wade is seen on a screen inside the Vault complex, asking Mapes what he hopes to accomplish by getting rid of all the evidence. He also says that Aristide "dug her own grave", but that Mapes doesn't have to be "a fucking lapdog and jump in after her." He even tries to wipe out the Origin Facility entirely, but is stopped short by Harlan Wade, who shoots him just as he is about to enter the Vault. Fearful that Harlan will release Alma, Mapes finally decides to help the Point Man by telling him how to get into the Vault and how to destroy it. Mapes is last seen sitting on the ground cradling his gunshot wound as the Point Man begins his descent into the Vault. The Player Character learns through a voice mail that Alice Wade was about to submit a sexual harassment report against him. Apparently he was using too much sexual innuendo around her, and Mapes was warned about a report being filed, when they were working on a top secret project. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Mapes reappears in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, in which he is hiding from Replica forces in the subway system by staying out of sight in a food stand. His Hawaiian T-shirt still has the bloodstain from when Harlan Wade shot him in the chest. It is unknown how Mapes was able to escape the Origin Facility, but he claims that the F.E.A.R. Point Man owes him a debt (probably referring to him telling the Point Man how to destroy the Origin Facility). Mapes opens a locked door for the Point Man, demanding that the Point Man take him along to escape the city, but is quickly scared off by flickering lights and a ghostly howl, fleeing back into the food stand and locking himself in. It is suggested that Mapes was also at Auburn Hospital as the Point Man encounters a patient room filled with empty Cheezee Pooz bags. Mapes is no longer voiced by Greg Baldwin in Extraction Point, as Baldwin was never called in during the game's development. Although it is unclear how Mapes managed to survive the destruction of the Origin Facility, he does not demonstrate the ghostly characteristics shown by Spen Jankowski's or Bill Moody's phantoms (such as vanishing in plain sight or appearing only during hallucinations), and, thus, there is no evidence to suggest that he is a ghost. Mapes also appears in a few Easter eggs in the Auburn Hospital: In Interval 05 - Malice - Malignancy, if the Point Man shoots several times at the air vent above the painting of the waterfall in room 56B, the wall in the room will open up, leading to a secret area with Mapes doing a bizarre dance in front of a weird picture. The Point Man can then shoot Mapes to kill him. In Interval 05 - Malice - Dark Heart, after Alma Wade's two halves reunite, a secret room can be found in the storage room by entering the vent system above a stack of white crates, then smashing the spinning fan inside to get past. Norton Mape's ragdoll body will be dancing in a multicolored room with the theme music from Shogo: Mobile Armor Division playing in the background. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Characters